


You Can Be Determined and Still Hit With the Burden of Remembering Resets, Y'know

by S_Joaker06 (Hiss_Hiss)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Frisk is DETERMINED! Papyrus is COOL! Sans is DEPRESSED! Reader is WILD!, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm big sucker for close platonic relationships, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Rated for Swears, Reader Gives Zero Fucks, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader remembers resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Saves and Resets, and maybe alternate universes, for reader too, others think reader is crazy, reader can't be bothered to deny this, reader has a nickname, tbh you came to the wrong place for skele-smooches of the romantic kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_Hiss/pseuds/S_Joaker06
Summary: Reset, after reset, after reset... Others would think one would give up on doing anything after so many times.At one point you almost did.But then you decided that hey, instead of just flat out giving up, give up on others! Live however you want, it's not like anyone will remember!Until monsters show up and you meet someone who does.





	1. Well, that's a first

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, my first attempt at a reader-insert! Not gonna lie, this might be a bit wild.
> 
> (Monsters will probably show up in next chapter, this one got away with me)

You blink.

No. _Fucking._ Way.

You blink again just to make sure, but neither your eyes nor the TV lie, you're seeing it right.

'**MONSTERS EMERGE FROM UNDER MT. EBOTT!**'

"Holy shit." Are the first words from you.

Wow, this is... This is _new_. You've lived through this day, heck this whole _month_ thrice before without this happening, what changed for there to be the emergence of a _whole other **species?**_

You skim over the news report as you finish your breakfast quickly and clean the dishes, before leaving them on the dish rack to dry. These 'monsters' claim they are peaceful, have been trapped for a thousand years give or take, can wield _actual_ _magic_; And their king is a huge fluffy goat man built like a brick house.

First thought? _You want to meet them_.

There's no way you're passing this up, who knows how long it'll be this time before it all resets! So you hurry back to your room and get dressed, tossing your favorite jacket on as you go to get our shoes on. Opening the door, you take a step out-

You shoot up in your bed, the sun is shining through your bedroom window. A grimace makes its way onto your face and with eyes still blurry from sleep you turn to the calendar hanging next to your door. You groan in frustration, flopping back onto your bed with your hands covering your face.

Time has reset.

It's a whole week before the date monsters showed up out of nowhere. A whole week that, unlike the month, you've relived _plenty_ of times.

Rolling out of bed with a sigh, you begrudgingly get dressed. A multi-colored hoodie with 'YEET' scribbled in big black sharpie, a moderately clean pair of jeans, and the most obnoxious shoes that caught your eye seem like a good ensemble this time. You also decide to grab a pair of sunglasses, for cool points.

Now, for the much more boring day ahead.

First thing on the to-do list: Groceries.

"You'll get fifty bucks." You say bluntly, startling the man looking at the lottery machine thoughtfully, "or fifteen. Either way, make sure you don't loose it in the parking lot again."

Before the man can reply you're already walking in the direction of the vegetables, pushing a shopping cart along.

Same old, same old.

You grab some lettuce heads, a bag of peppers, contemplate some potatoes before ultimately deciding 'why not' and tossing those in the cart too.

Off to the frozen food section you go, riding the cart like a giant, unconventional scooter whenever no one was in the way. A few people gave you some looks, but you merely grin back and give a wink over your sunglasses.

As you look over the selection of frozen pizza, you reminisce a bit. For most, if not your whole life you've known the unpredictability of time in this world, how it goes back anywhere between minutes and months. Your parents never believed you the few times you tried to tell them as a kid, neither did anyone else.

You tried living like the loops didn't exist so you wouldn't accidentally worry others and make them fear for your sanity, but that just made you depressed. It's insanity-inducing in itself when you've lived through the same week of school fifty _fucking_ times, word for word, action for action.

So now you act however you please, never repeating a loop in time the same as you might have before (with a few exceptions). You became known for your cryptic words and 'unique view of the world', a few kids that you almost considered friends back in the day would joke you could see the future, and some mused that you weren't quite human.

You let them believe what they wanted.

It's not like it mattered.

Once out of school you moved here, to the town of Ebott. It was annoying as hell having to repack, move and unpack so many times before it stuck, but it was totally worth it; A new start, here without those excessively worried looks from your parents and others, where no one has known you as anything but your brand of odd, is just what you needed.

You smile, grabbing a dozen pizzas that you like and head to grab some of your favorite foods for breakfast for the next couple of days. You go to the checkout, tossing some candy in last second. Hmm, would monsters like any of the candy here? You'll have to figure that out later, if they escape Mt. Ebott again.

"Already done this, Raven?" The cashier, a lady named Mackenzie a couple years older than yourself, teases as she scans your items. 'Raven' is what most the town knows you as, after you were apparently assigned the bird by one of the elders. There's probably some symbolism to it, which is cool, so you decided to keep it as an odd nickname that kinda became a title.

"Yep. Lost track at one hundred seventy-something." You shrug, "first time I'm wearing these shoes with these glasses though." For emphasis you lift one foot as high in the air as you can, precariously balancing as you gesture to the shoe. Mackenzie laughs good-naturedly with a nod, obviously taking some amusement from your wild words and actions.

Mackenzie is one of the few people in town that's heard you complain about the timeloops and remembered it due to time never going back before that point again. She decided to humor you and your rambles, and although Mackenzie absolutely thinks you're not sane, you're grateful that she hasn't ever broken the weird friendship you two have going.

Unlike a few others in town who avoid you at all costs, but whatever. Jared from the restaurant by your house is good company too.

"But get this.." You continue in a mock whisper, both feet back on the ground as you try to inconspicuously lean towards her. She hums to show you have her attention.

"At the end of this week, real monsters, like the ones from stories and shit, were freed from underground!" You grin, "that's the first time that happened! You can imagine how disappointed I was when I woke up _today_." Mackenzie nods, glancing up at you.

"Why would you be disappointed? You said monsters, like, ones under your bed and who'll eat you up. I'd be relieved, I think. Cash or credit?" She says, trying to unravel whatever tall tale you were telling this time.

You shake your head, pulling out your wallet and thumbing out a few ten dollars before handing them over, "maybe, but you know what unreliable narrators us humans can be. And remember those old stories about Mt. Ebott and all those books of myths and monsters in the library? If they make it out again, I'm gonna at least give 'em a chance, you should too." You say, starting to put your now bagged groceries in the cart.

"Okay, one, you're not wrong." Mackenzie starts, giving you your change, "two, you _know_ you're the only one that reads any of those old books. But okay, if by some chance you're right, I promise I'll let myself be invited over to be someones dinner." The person in line behind you clears their throat impatiently and Mackenzie motions you along.

"That's the spirit!" You smile and take your leave, riding the shopping cart out of the store back to your car.

Before you know it you're back home in your driveway, looking up at your house from the drivers seat. It's pretty big, in all honesty you got it because it was the cheapest. Being on the outskirts of town closest to the cursed mountain, plus its hauntedness, really lowered the price.

The house itself has been repainted the exact shade of your favorite colors. The garage is much more boring, you got tired of constantly having it be repainted because of resets, so you kinda just did the bare minimum to fix it up... Still good enough to sleep in moderate comfort if you get locked outside the house though.

"I'm home!" You call out to the resident ghosts once you open the door, "I got the usual for salad, some breakfast choices and! Pizza!!" Setting down the groceries on the kitchen island you run back to your car to grab those too, leaving the door open on your way.

When you turn around though the door has been closed, so you sigh exaggeratedly and carefully maneuver the many pizzas till you can get your keys, then go to open the door. _Someone_, you're not sure who, hates it when you leave specifically the front door open and always closes and locks it behind you. That's the most troublesome thing that's happened yet, everything else involves mildly unnerving noises, like breathing or knocking on the cupboards.

You sigh after setting the pizzas down in the kitchen as well, taking a moment to close your eyes and get a few kinks out of your back-

Your eyes widen, "FUCK!".

It's too late, you've already run into the side of your car with the shopping cart, flipping over the handlebar into the basket and most likely crushing at least a couple of your groceries. You loudly groan in annoyance and mild pain, looking up at the clear sky bright with almost-noon sunlight, sunglasses crooked.

...You wonder what monsters thought when they finally saw the sun after so long.

...You hope that they'll see it again.


	2. My milkshake brings all the- MONSTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter! I think I like how it turned out. If it wasn't already obvious this fic is probably going to have like... A lot of loads and timeskips so if that gets annoying... I'd honestly love to read what you have to say about it!
> 
> The alternate title for this chapter was 'Restaurant + Loads = Food Insanity'

You're bored.

Bored bored _bored_.

Bored out of your **mind**.

Oh, and very discombobulated.

Why? Well, the same couple of minutes have been repeating for what feels like the equivalent of two days. You absolutely _hate_ days like these, they make you antsy and unable to do anything, like finish your fucking food. At least you got what's basically an infinite milkshake, but the taste is starting to become bland to you so you continue glaring holes into the wall opposite of you as you sip it.

You can't even make it a different milkshake, since it loops back to some point when they're finishing up your order and have already delivered the milkshake. You also didn't bring enough money to get _two_ milkshakes! An amateur mistake of time-travelers if you've ever seen one.

Out of the corner of your eye you can see a few others in the restaurant eyeing you, and Jared at the register even glances over with some worry on his face now and then. What a sweetheart, he worries so much for others, but it's to the point he's pretty self-conscious of himself so... That sucks.

A waiter brings you your food, and you spare a second to give her a smile and nod. You sigh, setting down your milkshake and picking up a fry to munch on more cheerfully, the fries don't deserve your fury after all, it's just the wall, the absolutely bland wall you've been forced to open your eyes to with every loop.

You decide to eat a couple more fries, ignoring the main dish entirely. You head up to the register where Jared is, already pulling out the money you need to pay for your meal that you've memorized the amount of by now and slap it on the counter with a smile. Jared blinks, running a hand through his purple hair as he looks from your bundle of money to the register to your table and back, avoiding looking you in the eye for any longer than necessary.

"Uh, that'll be- um, I'll just count this real quick? Yeah, not that I think you'd _actually_ leave without paying, Raven, but- just one moment." He stumbles over the sentence a bit, a small blush appearing on his face.

You give him a thumbs up as he quickly counts the money given, "of course dude, I wouldn't just bail, even if I _am_ pissed at how many loops have happened." You sigh, Jared elects to just nod and continue his counting.

Jared's around your age, when you first met him he was about to get mugged in some alley by like, three guys. You couldn't just walk away when you saw that happening, so with your superior knowledge of fighting you managed to scare them off and you two thereafter became pals. (No, you didn't actually act ferally insane or otherwise possessed by a demonic entity, snarling, drooling at the mouth and muttering incoherent words. You totally didn't and no one can prove otherwise.)

Since then you think Jared developed either a strange respect for your disregard of others opinions, or a crush. You'll never know which because this guy would rather move to another country before he talks about his feelings and you honestly don't care enough to bring it up yourself.

Either way, Jared is the sweetest person you've ever met and you will fight for him.

"Okay, yeah, that's the right amount." Jared sighs, looking back up at you with a smile, "have a nice day!" He says. Nodding, you wave as you begin to leave, "you too!".

Once you're out of the restaurant and in your car, you drive as fast as you can towards a small picnic area even closer to Mt. Ebott than your house, going well above the speed limit because hey this race against resets is kind of fun actually. This whole week had gone by like usual, and yesterday had your nerves in a twist like never before because _that_ was when monsters appeared last reset.

Now it's a day after though, you really hope it wasn't a one-time thing, some glitch in time, or you're gonna fucking strangle somebody. You practically camped out at the bottom of Mt. Ebott all of yesterday, and you've been trying to do the same today-

The wall is a plain tan color, you can see a small indent where the chair opposite of yours was pushed a little too roughly back into it.

You resist the urge to face plant so hard into the table that you'll leave a similar dent.

With a huff, you cross your arms over the table and rest your head on them, turning to look out the restaurant window to your left and leaving your milkshake to sit in front of you. You're just so frustrated! You hear a breaking news broadcast about _monsters_, of all things, and not a moment later the opportunity for something completely new is gone!

Honestly you've been driving yourself up the wall about it all week and every load in between. It's like waiting for the newest season of your favorite show to come out but it might get canceled, but instead it's a world-changing event and you don't know if it will happen again.

Sure, climbing the mountain yourself has crossed your mind more than once, long before last reset and even more so now. But you're not _that_ desperate for something new, you love living in this little town in your awesome haunted house, with a good paying job at the library, the closest thing you can call to friends and naught a care in the world.

It's the main reason you never let your curiosity get the better of you when it came to Mt. Ebott. The second reason being that the mountain has kids disappearances linked to it over the course of centuries, people have been saying another might've climbed it just last week.

That's still not mentioning all the old tales you've heard from others and read in the oldest library books about the place, whatever spooky stories about your house pale in comparison to the stories of Mt. Ebott.

No matter how strong your curiosity, strange disappearances surrounding a rumored cursed mountain is where you cross the line.

"Here's your order, can I get you anything else?" A waiter says, knocking you from your thoughts. You politely decline (what would you ask for?Extra fries? _Water?_) and the waiter leaves to take care of other customers.

Your stomach growls, you eye your food, then you turn to your partially melted milkshake and back a few times gloomily. This is also a common problem, foods and drinks becoming boring or outright loathsome after a certain amount of loops that force your only source of food to be that one specific food.

You are hungry, but this stuff is really starting to look unappetizing.

Slowly, your eyes trail to the bottles of ketchup and mustard, the salt and pepper shakers, and the packets of sugar sitting neatly to one side of the table.

Thankfully you can usually find some way to... Spice things up.

You grab the mustard bottle and turn to your milkshake, curiosity overtaking your grim expression. With your free hand you bring the milkshake closer, contemplating the weight of the mustard bottle, ignorant to the glances from others around you ranging from distaste to horror. Surely, some think, surely you won't...?

Shrugging, you do.

Jared is looking at you with mild concern when you come up to the counter to pay for your meal, glancing back to your table where your empty, yellow-rimmed milkshake sits with an equally empty plate slightly dusted in pepper.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asks, obviously just doing his best to go with it like usual.

You nod, smiling. Though your taste-buds and stomach might slightly disagree, a meal seems to have been exactly the thing to quell your frustration. You hand over the money again, letting your eyes roam around while Jared counts it.

This place should _really_ get different wallpaper. But hey, the seats are comfy, the wood tables are nice, the windows are large and have a decent view of the mountain at least a half hour drive down the road... If one isn't afraid to go fast anyways, normal people would say an hour drive, then you still gotta get out and walk the last quarter of the way through the forest to get to the foot of the thing.

But from here, it's actually a really nice view, better if you come by early enough. The clouds would all shine with yellows and oranges, making the mountain look even more otherworldly than it already feels, especially when there's fog. That's not even mentioning in autumn with all the changing leaves.

"Okay, yeah, that's the right amount." Your attention is dragged back to Jared as he finishes counting the money. He sighs, giving you a smile, "have a nice da-".

The front door of the restaurant suddenly bangs open, making Jared and many customers jump, including you. A man you know as one of the only rangers brave (or stupid) enough to patrol Mt. Ebott stands there, head bowed as he catches his breath. He's panting, ranger hat held in a death grip, sweat beading down his forehead and hair a windy mess.

Did he... Run here?

A quick glance outside shows that no, there is a ranger vehicle sloppily parked outside, but he must have drove pretty damn fast.

You can respect a fellow speedster.

When the man finally looks up, his eyes are wide and full of fear, "monsters! There's- monsters came out of the mountain!" He shouts.

One of the waiters walks up to him and starts speaking gentle words that you are definitely not listening to, a toothy grin slowly stretching wide across your face as the rangers' words register. The man interrupts the waiter, waving his free hand wildly.

"I'm not crazy!" He says, looking anything but, "we all know the myths but... _They're true_. Oh stars above. They're coming for revenge, I just know it! We're all going to die if we don't leave _now!_" His eyes are darting around, like something will jump at him from the near non-existent shadows in here.

You can also respect a fellow everyone-thinks-I'm-crazy-but-maybe-I-am person.

"Finally!" You whoop, shoving past the ranger and waitress and dashing to your car. You're pretty sure Jared calls out for you but you are determined _not_ to lose this chance again.

Maybe the monsters are an ever-changing variable in the timeline, maybe they _are_ out for revenge instead of peace this time around, but hey if you do die it's way more likely there will be another loop than not.

You pass by the picnic area you had been aiming to reach this entire day. That means you're almost to the end of the road, so you slow down to a more reasonable speed, smiling slightly, no crashes this time.

Something in the trees ahead moves and you almost slam on the break, continuing at a snails pace. Was that a monster?

Well it, or they, sure as hell wasn't an animal or a-

"HUMAN!"

The creature (person?) steps out from the treeline and _holy shit that's a skeleton_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp. It's him.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudos! :D


	3. The Great Papyrus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, and it's a bit shorter than the last chapters. ;_; I've been into the BNHA fandom lately, and life is busy, but I haven't abandoned this fic!

That's a skeleton coming towards your car, so you decide to stop like any polite (in)sane person would and after a moments consideration roll down your window too. You're filled with excitement for something new and dread for possible death.

If we're being honest you were expecting furry or scaled monsters more, maybe even slime ones or others with wings and giant teeth. _S__keletons_, such a human-like-but-not-quite monster, had been a passing thought in the form of old memes. You hope that's not offensive.

"HELLO HUMAN!" The skeleton greets loudly, they don't look quite like a human skeleton, bones more... Stretched? Would that be the right word? You think so, their arms are a bit too long and eye-sockets and jaw more oval-like than biology class said they are.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS- OH." The skeleton, Papyrus, pauses, turning to find that no one was behind them. You notice Papyrus's clothes look like some kind of armor, with a comfy red cape looking thing around their neck and matching mittens and boots. Papyrus is standing next to your car door now, far enough back that you can still open it if you wanted.

Papyrus hums, turning back to you "IT SEEMS I WAS TOO QUICK FOR MY FRIENDS TO FOLLOW, BUT THEY'LL BE HERE SOON. WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUMAN?" You think Papyrus is smiling, it's a little hard to tell with the skeleton-ness of them.

You tell Papyrus your name, turning the car off to save gas and lean on your hand out the window to give Papyrus a grin, "but you can call me Raven, everyone does. It's, uh, nice to meet you." You add. There's a flash of something out of the corner of your eye hidden behind the trees down the road, seemingly making their way towards you both, but you just blink and continue grinning at Papyrus.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL, HUMAN RAVEN." Papyrus says, brimming with sunshine. If there was any lingering doubt that you were about to be murdered, it's melted away. How can a skeleton who's been under a mountain radiate this much brightness? Do they glow in the dark with it?

Jared might have some competition for sweetest being alive quickly approaching.

(Who are you kidding, they'd probably share the number one spot.)

"So," You decide now would be a good time to get out of the car and do so, leaning back on the door once you're out. Papyrus appeared tall before, but damn, they've _gotta_ be over six feet! Hm, you should probably ask for their pronouns at some point too. "A ranger said monsters came out of the mountain, I'm guessing you're one of them?"

Papyrus strikes a pose, hands on hips, "YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY HUMAN RAVEN! MY FRIEND HUMAN FRISK BROKE THE BARRIER TRAPPING US ALL, AND NOW WE WISH TO MAKE PEACE WITH HUMANS." They answer, and this time you're positive Papyrus is smiling.

Frisk... Huh, you're pretty sure that's the name of the kid that's been missing.

You smile back, "well, if monsters have someone as great as you, you'll definitely achieve peace with humans." You say, causing Papyrus to 'NYEH HEH HEH' in laughter.

There's a rustle in the trees and bushes off the road behind Papyrus, and a moment later a figure bursts out with a loud battle-like cry, tackling Papyrus. You jump, but stay in place, blinking a few times before you look down at the two laying on the ground in front of you.

"Ha! Gotcha, Papyrus!" The new person, a humanoid fish-like monster with blue scaled skin, sharp yellow teeth, red hair in a high ponytail and an eye-patch cheers. They're wearing a black tank top and blue jeans, as well as red boots, laughing as Papyrus shouts something about not to noogie the skeleton.

The new monster doesn't listen to Papyrus, and noogies the skeleton anyways.

You laugh, not quite sure what to do. Shrugging to yourself you look around to see if anymore monsters will appear from the underbrush. Unsurprisingly, you spot a few more definitely-not-human figures coming your way, but what _is_ surprising is the little human kid that's running forward before anyone could stop them. The kid has fluffy chin-length brown hair and olive skin, dressed in brown boots, blue pants and a blue sweater with a pink stripe across the middle.

Papyrus and the fish person have finished their... Greeting each other? Or whatever, and as the little human makes their way to them the two monsters greet the kid with an enthusiastic "Human!!!"

"OH- HUMAN RAVEN, THIS IS THE FRIEND I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!" Papyrus says, waving their arms, "HUMAN FRISK, THIS IS HUMAN RAVEN. THEY'RE VERY NICE." The skeleton introduces.

The kid, Frisk, stops a few feet from you and waves cheerfully, smiling more hesitant than you'd wish, but to fair you _are_ a stranger to them. You smile back, "it's nice to meet you Frisk. 'Pyrus here was saying you all just got out of the mountain, so, do you need anything?"

Frisk tilts their head to the side, thinking, you think. Papyrus speaks before they do though, confusion in their tone, "''PYRUS'???"

"Yeah," you nod, "I was thinking it could be a nickname. If you're, uh, okay with it that is?" You ask, realizing you didn't even ask. The nickname just kind of slipped out.

"A NICKNAME..." Papyrus gasps, "DOES... DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE _FRIENDS_?!" They exclaim. Can skeletons have sparkly eyes when they don't even have eyes? How can bones be so expressive? Magic? Papyrus is a joy unto this world.

"If you want to be friends, yeah!" You say, grinning.

Papyrus jumps up, and you immediately find your feet leaving the ground as Papyrus gives you a huge hug "NYEH HEH HEH! OH- BROTHER DID YOU HEAR? I'VE MADE ANOTHER HUMAN FRIEND!" The skeleton says, and you can't stop yourself from laughing with them, managing to get your arms around the skeleton to complete the hug.

You hope this loop lasts a while, it's been a long time since you made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)  
Leave a comment if you can, and I hope you have a good week everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> You ever reading those skeleton x reader fics and wish there was that but... More platonic? Because maybe making out with skeletons isn't really your thing but you still love them and just don't want to, y'know, _fuck_ them? Yeah that's this fic.
> 
> ANYWAYS feel free to leave suggestions for things reader could do! I might consider it for a future chapter! (This includes possible flashbacks and childhood shenanigans)


End file.
